


Nothing to Lose

by maryjo24



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barbed Penis, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Top Jensen Ackles, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjo24/pseuds/maryjo24
Summary: In the new world, vampires rule and humans are their cattle. Jared Padalecki has nothing to lose and an axe to grind, and needs Lord Jensen Ackles’ help to find vengeance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nazarivega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazarivega/gifts).



> Written for in this year’s secret Santa gift exchange. It seems I’m running late on everything this year, Nazarivega, I do hope you enjoy this. I kind of ran with your prompt idea of a supernatural turning, threw in some semblance of a plot, and added your like of porn, and here you have it. Seasons Greetings!

A bracing gust of wind swept into the bar as the door closed behind the tall man. But only he shivered, likely as much from fear as from the icy air. The rest of the bar patrons no longer felt the ravages of nature, or were so deep in their thrall, their bodies no longer responded to such things.

“I think you’re in the wrong place, friend. The human bar is up the road a pace. You’ll probably find the company there more to your liking and the atmosphere more to your comfort.” Benny, the bartender, called out, flashing a broad smile, a mouthful of sharp teeth gleaming from the soft light of the gas lamps.

The man appeared to brace himself, the false sense of confidence he was trying to project stuttering for a moment. Then he drew a deep breath, another telltale of his nature, and ventured further into the room. All conversation ceased, curiosity piqued by the odd site. It was rare that humans willingly mixed with their vampire masters, and yet this one had literally walked in to the lion’s den and hadn’t turned tail once his apparent mistake had been pointed out.

“Actually Sir, I am looking for Lord Ackles. I was told that I might be able to find him here.” The human’s voice was strong and carried, even as tremulous as the words were spoken.

“Indeed?” Benny challenged, his smile now less friendly and more predatory, “And what would the likes of you want with his lordship?”

“Please Sir, it’s of a personal nature. Is he here?” The human glanced around the room as he spoke, but his eyesight wasn’t strong enough to make out much in the darkened room.

“Oh, I’ll bet.” Benny leered as raked his gaze down the length of the trembling man before him, snickering. “Personal nature, hmm, thinking to curry some favor, are you?”

In a tucked away booth at the back corner of the room, three vampires watched the exchange with some interest.

“What do you think he wants with you, Jensen?” The smaller of the group asked laughing, “Haven’t been over-imbibing on the cattle lately have you?”

Lord Jensen Ackles chuckled, “My appetite has been sated judiciously, Chris, nothing to worry about there. Now that we finally have some semblance of peace, wouldn’t want to give the humans any reason to go off on another little rebellion.”

He continued to watch Benny playing with the human even as others joined in the fun. As brave as the mortal had been when he’d first come into the bar, now he resembled a rabbit trying to put up a good front as he was surrounded by a pack of hungry wolves. He was a tasty morsel though, as he took his own blatant look at the tall, slender human. Young, probably no more than a quarter of a century, long wavy hair, strong features – good stock.

Jeff caught him looking and turned in his chair to take a gander himself, “He is attractive, been a while since I’ve seen that look in your eye.”

It had been a long while since Mathew, Jensen acknowledged and after another look, made a quick decision.

“Benny! Playing with your food again?” He called out and laughed as the color drained from the face of the already pale human.

“Just having a bit o’ fun, Lord Ackles,” Benny answered with a shrug and a smile. “Thought this ‘un was lost, but says he wants a _personal_ word with you.” The other patrons snickered at Benny’s innuendo laden reply.

“Well, quit tormenting the boy and send him over.”

Chris and Jeff rose to flank Jensen on either side as Benny pointed in their direction. A path cleared and the human stumbled in his hurry to move past the vampires surrounding him. Gratitude seemed to battle with nerves as he slowed down once he was close to their table. His eyes were bright and his breathing was heavy, Jensen could smell the human’s fear in his sweat. The human hid it well though as he stopped in front of the table, standing tall and meeting Jensen’s scrutiny without wavering. The human was tall, Jensen guessed that he would be a few inches taller than he, maybe even taller than Jeff who had a couple on Jensen. Dark chestnut colored hair brushed his broad shoulders, curling damply at the ends from the harsh conditions outside. His eyes were a mixture of blues and greens and golds, changing with each blink under the flickering lights. It was difficult to judge the body hidden under the heavy jacket he wore, but the breadth of his shoulders hinted at a pleasing form underneath. But as the silence continued on, the nerves seemed to be gaining ground and the human began to fidget, the tip of his tongue darting out to moisten dry lips, his hands clenching at his jacket, the blinking becoming more frequent and erratic. Jensen admired the fortitude and took pity with a barely perceptible nod to Chris.

“Well speak up, boy! You requested a moment with Lord Ackles. It would be polite to introduce yourself.” Chris’ voice cut into the silence like a razor and the human startled, Jensen half expected him to keel over but he gathered his wits quickly and answered.

“Jared Padalecki, your lordship, I’m Jared Padalecki, from Austin.” He rushed out in nearly a single breath before falling silent again.

“Alright, Jared Padalecki, from Austin,” Chris sneered after a beat, “You’ve come a long way, so what is your _personal_ business?”

“I want, I mean, I’m offering myself to Lord Ackles’ service. As, um, a thrall, a blooded thrall. I want to be like you.” Jared stuttered out and then sagged, as if in relief, finally divesting himself of a heavy burden.

It was an unexpected request, as attractive as the idea of longevity, of near immortality was, the fact was that not every human took the change well. Many lost their sense of self, existing only to serve their maker lacking any purpose of their own design. Others became feral and were ultimately put down as they lacked any control over their urges, and were a threat to both human and vampire alike. It was only the minority that survived to become true vampire, but they would be shunned by their human family and friends, and forced to feed on the same in order to survive. Some couldn’t handle that loss of humanity, and succumbed to depression, eventually choosing to end their existence within the first century. Those negatives were enough to turn most humans away from the idea of accepting the change, and yet this Jared Padalecki came seeking it.

“Why?” Jeff posed the question they were all wondering, “Most likely you’ll die, either by your own hand or put down like a rabid dog. Otherwise, you’ll probably be a mindless, pathetic waste of space. You’ll be lucky if we put you out of your misery. Why would you take the risk, lose everything you have in this life?”

Jared spoke with a passion, “That’s just it, I have nothing left in this life that I care about. Family, friends, they’re all gone, dead, slaughtered. To make the vampire pay that did it, I need to be like you, I need to be a vampire!”

“If you travel the path of vengeance, the old saying goes, best dig two graves,” Chris intoned.

“And I’m good with that,” Jared retorted.

“So, let’s say I decide that you’re worthy of becoming one of us, who is this vampire that I’ll be letting loose the hounds of Jared Padalecki against?” Jensen asked.

Jared didn’t answer at first, Jensen could practically see the argument going on inside of Jared’s head, wondering if the vampire was an ally of Jensen’s. On the other hand, it seemed likely that Jared had done his research, and had still taken a long dangerous journey north to reach Dallas, specifically to reach Ackles’ territory. Knowing this, Jensen had a pretty good idea of who it was but needed the human to confirm. 

He waved his hand impatiently, cautioning, “And don’t lie to me boy, I’ll know.”

The name came out in a heavy sigh, “Pellegrino, Lord Pellegrino.”

The lack of reaction from either of his seconds let Jensen know that they had reached the same conclusions as well. Now the question was, was the Ackles’ clan ready to take on Mark Pellegrino and his clan? Assuming that Jared survived the change and all it entailed, he would be under Jensen’s thrall, but Jensen would be honor-bound to consider the vendetta. A quick look to either side let him know that that they would follow however he wanted to play it. Jensen returned his gaze to Jared Padalecki, considered the fear that still hung behind those prismatic eyes, but he also admired the courage that it took to make the journey, to an uncertain outcome in the heart of the territory of one of the oldest and most powerful of their kind. And he saw also resolve and strength in this human before him, that was enough to sway him.

“I find you worthy, Jared Padalecki of Austin,” Jensen spoke the ritualistic words as he stood. “You’ll have your desire and may the Gods have mercy on your soul.”

***

Chris and Jeff made themselves scarce once they’d returned to the manor, knowing what was to come and trusting that Jensen could handle Jared if the change did not go well. With a nod, Jensen led Jared upstairs, sensing the human’s trepidation. As they entered Jensen’s bedroom, Jensen broke the silence.

“Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly.” Jared laughed nervously as Jensen knelt in front of the fireplace, turned on the gas and got a fire lit. The cold didn’t bother Jensen but Jared was still human and the frigid temperature of the new world was certainly a discomfort for him. As he adjusted the flames to a healthy blaze, he continued.

“The change is old magic, its roots based on blood and sex.”

“Not beating around the bush, are you?” Jared made the observation, tensely staring at his feet.

“No sense in that, are you a virgin?” Jensen stood and walked over to Jared, stripping him of his coat as he ran his hands down Jared’s well-muscled arms. As the coat fell to the floor, Jensen continued his exploration of Jared’s body, over his broad shoulders, down his back, his ass. Everywhere he stroked and kneaded, Jared shook under the touch, muscles rippling under his hands. Jensen whispered against his ear, “Are you?”

“I, haven’t - yes.” The reply was barely audible to human ears but Jensen heard it with no problem and growled at the answer, that he would be Jared’s first. Pushing his fingers under Jared’s chin, he forced him to raise his head.

“Not getting shy on me now are you? The sex isn’t an absolute requirement, but most find it the more enjoyable way through the change.” Leaning up slightly to compensate for the height difference, Jensen pressed a soft kiss to Jared’s closed lips, then tongued for entrance, smiling as Jared opened for him with a moan. Letting the points of his teeth nibble at the soft skin, Jared gasped as he felt the tiny pricks. Jensen savored the taste of the drops of blood released through the small wounds then pulled back, raising a finger to paint Jared’s lips red. Under Jared’s rapt attention, Jensen gently bit into his own lip, releasing a bit of his blood, and then plunged back, devouring Jared’s mouth, forcing him to taste Jensen. He let his hands roam free to unbutton Jared’s shirt and push it down his shoulders, and bent down to suckle one nipple as he tortured the other with his fingers. Jared groaned, grabbing hold of Jensen’s arms to hold himself steady. Already Jared was entering the thrall, his eyes glazed, his mouth open and panting. Pulling back, Jensen grinned, made sure that Jared was watching, then bent back down to a reddened nipple and bit into the skin. Jared arched with a cry as Jensen suckled the coppery offering.

“Mm, you taste so good, still with me?” Jared nodded, and Jensen purred as he pushed Jared back to his bed, undressing Jared as they moved. By the time Jared was falling back on the mattress, he was nearly as naked as Jensen was clothed. Jensen pulled the rest of the clothing away and stood back to admire his human. And it was a sight to behold, the thrall had raised a rosy glow to Jared’s flesh and his cock was turgid and leaking. Leaning down, he took the engorged cock into his mouth and resumed his torture there, alternating suckles and nips as he bobbed up and down the swollen flesh. Without any need to breathe, he took Jared’s long length in to the root, his nose buried in the wiry curls of his pubic hair and swallowed, working the flesh and Jared into a writhing frenzy. Holding Jared’s slender hips tight with preternatural strength, he bit down, drawing blood as Jared bucked beneath him, howling as his orgasm erupted down Jensen’s throat. Jensen continued to warm the softening cock, gently suckling the blood and release until Jared had calmed, finally pulling off as Jared whimpered against the overstimulation.

“Now my turn.”

Standing back, he began to strip, enjoying Jared’s fucked out expression growing wide-eyed as he revealed himself. His own cock was large by human standards and as a progenitor vampire, inhuman with the added attribute. A row of short spines circled underneath the bulbous head, not long or sharp enough to shred but enough that they would dig in and draw blood.

“Almost there, are you sure this is what you want?” He gave Jared one last chance to back out. And breathed a sigh of relief, when Jared nodded.

“Yes, please, I want this.” Jared’s voice was strong as he spread his legs and Jensen kneeled between them. Biting into his own wrist until the blood flowed freely, he held it to Jared’s mouth, smiling as Jared lifted his head to suck the blood out in deep pulls. When he was sure that Jared had had enough, he pulled his wrist back, the blood continuing to flow on to Jared’s chest. He scooped up some of the congealing fluid with two fingers and thrust quickly into Jared’s hole spearing a sharp cry from him. He quickly spread the blood around the furled rim as he stretched, pleased to see Jared’s cock twitching with renewed interest. Then a third finger, stretching, adding more of the viscous fluid, feeling the tight opening relax further under his ministrations.

Satisfied, he spread Jared’s legs wide and nudged the head of his cock against Jared’s rim. Looking into Jared’s eyes, he quirked an eyebrow and at the nervous nod, he plunged in and bit into Jared’s neck in the same moment. Jared screamed and scratched his hold on Jensen’s shoulders as Jensen pulled out and thrust back in, drawing Jared’s blood out with each thrust into the clenching channel. He kept sucking and thrusting until Jared screams became whines, then whimpers, the clenching becoming weaker, until Jared was quiet, his breathing slowing until it stopped. At that peak, Jensen roared as he came, even as Jared spilled a second time between them.

Lifting his head, Jensen looked down at Jared, still beneath him, a deathly pallor overtaking the golden tan of his human skin. He always regretted that loss of humanity, but it was not in their nature to retain it. Carefully, Jensen pulled out and stood up from the bed. Walking to the bathroom, he wet several cloths and went back to clean up. The bedclothes were beyond ruined, but Jared cleaned up nicely. Once he had replaced the linens on the bed and made Jared comfortable, he pulled on a robe and sat in a chair next to the fire to wait.

***

The soft glow of the sun through the shroud of clouds that had become the norm of the new world was just coming through as Jensen made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Chris and Jeff were already up, and looked at him expectantly as he came into the room. The smell of bacon greeted him, and he was pleased to see that they had anticipated the need as Osric sat at the table eating bacon and eggs. Chris smiled carefully as he asked the question of the hour in his typical, blustering way.

“Hell, we heard the screaming all the way in the east wing. Did it go well?”

Jared’s appearance in the doorway answered that question well enough as Jensen grunted his way to the coffee pot. Jared blinked owlishly and the slight coloration on his cheeks before he ducked his head down in embarrassment let them all know that he’d caught the question. Jeff cuffed Chris on the back of his head, mumbling _moron_ , even as he smiled wide when Jared shyly looked back up.

“Bet you’re hungry?” Jeff questioned.

“Yeah,” Jared rasped, his eyes looking at the eggs on Osric’s plate with not a little doubt, his pale face turning a little green.

“Aw, it’s been so long since we had a baby vamp around. Osric, get your ass over here, time to teach baby bird how to feed.”

~finis~


End file.
